Reunion of The Hearts
by Kawaii Hana
Summary: After 7 years,Team Hokage has been reunited. But with their lives at stake? Who is the new enemy? Who's going to stick together to survive? TOFUU... Read & Review please...
1. Chapter 1

_**REUNION OF THE HEARTS**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything from FOR... And I am **_depressed_** about it...

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Alright! My first Tofuu! And since I'm like new to the Tofuu club of this website... please be kind to **_read and review _**for me, kay? Anyway, the storyline is 7 years later. So these are their ages:

Tokiya: 24

Recca, Yanagi, Fuuko, Domon: 23

Kaoru: 20

Ganko: 16

Oh yeah! One more thing this is based on the anime, not the manga... I still want one, though...

Here goes the first chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1: PHONE CALLS CHANGE YOUR LIFE...**

Krrriiinnngg!

_- Oh God, will they ever stop? -_

Krrriiinnngg!

_- C'mon... At least one hour... There would be no phone calls... -_

Krrriiinnngg!

The Mikagami residence.

The owner was grumping while lying lazily on the couch. Who is it? You may ask... It is Mikagami Tokiya. Yes, it is him. But, hey this isn't Mikagami that used to make girls drool over back at high school. This is Atty. Mikagami Tokiya. And he is lawyer in demand these days which explains that there were like a thousand potential clients trying contact him right this minute...

Obviously, he had enough of overtime work. But, he is just such a famous lawyer that the rich and famous section wanted to hire him.

Krrriiinnngg!

_- Alright... I'm there . . . - _

Finally, Tokiya got out of the couch to answer the phone.

"Good afternoon. This is Mikagami Tokiya speaking. May I help you?"

Tokiya answered in that oh-so-formal tone.

To his surprise, the voice from the other line laughed. It made Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

"Err...who's this?" The lawyer asked.

"Aww... c'mon, man! It's me!?"

"Who...?" His eyebrow rose even further...

"You know... the flame boy... the 'sea monkey'..."

No response...

The voice sighed.

"Okay... Ahem..._ 'I shall protect my Hime! If I ever fail, I shall commit suicide!!!'_

Tokiya's jaw went down. "You? Hanabishi? Hanabishi Recca?"

"Hey, he remembered! Wahoo!"

Tokiya had to take the phone off his ear because of the piercing cry that seemed to be more screeching than Kurenai.

"Um...Okay. Okay. I remember you, OK? So... do you have case or something?"

"Aw, come on... Don't tell me you're going workaholic and all that..."

Tokiya sighed, annoyingly. "OK then, what did you call for...?"

"Could you come to my house this weekend? There's gonna be like a Team Hokage reunion! Isn't that going to be exciting?"

_- This is a dream... This has got to be dream... - _

"Monkey, don't you know that a hundred clients are trying to call me right this minute?"

_- Wow... just a minute ago, I really didn't want any clients... but just hearing the sea monkey's voice makes me think otherwise... -_

When Mikagami Tokiya graduated from high school, he won a scholarship from the University of Tokyo for being the valedictorian. So, he bade goodbye to his friends to start on a new life... At first, Tokiya thought it was good because there won't be annoying "monkeys" around...

But as time passed by, Tokiya seemed to find something missing as he goes on in his everyday tasks in this college. There was one time; he hoped that at least one of them would also be studying at the Tokyo University, too. But that continued until he finally graduated...

After that, Tokiya returned back home where he started working as a lawyer. That's where he became pretty famous as the lawyer that even how young can defend his case just like a veteran. But, of course, everything came out with a price...

He worked from day till night, client after client, case after case. He didn't care at first. He thought it will make him forget the emptiness he felt deep inside. He tried to ignore it. But everyday seems to be getting worse and worse... It only took him countless sleepless nights to realize that he misses those people allot especially to a certain someone...

"Come on, Tokiya! We're gonna see each other again... Come on! Domon's coming here, too! "

"Why would I want to meet that gorilla again?" Tokiya asked him, as if Recca didn't remember anything...

"But, but, it was my mom who sent all of us at the house..." Recca argued. "And, and Kaoru will be there. And Ganko-chan You should see her... She has grown well!"

"Just tell them I said hi!" Tokiya countered, getting tired at this conversation.

"Oh yeah... Yanagi-hime's really great! In fact, don't you know we are already engaged?" Recca said excitedly.

"Look, I'm really busy. Just say congratulations to her and, yeah, congratulations to you, too." Tokiya shot back, definitely annoyed.

Attempt failed. That was strange... Tokiya used to be overprotective at Yanagi's safety and welfare before. Just like an older brother would do, it usually involves rejecting Recca's requests taking his hime out for sometime unless if it involves schoolwork. And if it did involve schoolwork, the ice king always made sure he was there to watch. This also means he has to spend some time with the "monkeys". And he was completely annoyed at that part.

Days, weeks, and months passed by. Slowly, Tokiya began to feel an attachment to the group even if he doesn't show it. And it was actually one person that opened that door for him.

"Awwwww...man . Why are you like that? In college, you didn't call or write to us. What's the matter?" Recca complained.

"I'm concentrating on my studies, of course..." Tokiya's voice trailed off at that part. He remembered how much weight he felt in his heart no matter how concentrated he was back then. Always hoping to see someone he knew.

"Oh yeah... But you didn't tell us that you're back at the neighborhood. And this is your old number I'm calling, don't you know that?" Recca argued yet again.

"I'm sorry but clients just keep flooding in... And I don't have free time. Just tell everyone I said hi and congratulations to your fiancé..."

"But, but... oh yeah... I heard from Ganko-chan that Fuuko's coming back from Kyoto. Actually, I think she'll be arriving here right this minute!" Recca said with excitement.

There was silence... It lasted for a minute. And Recca got confused. "Huh? Err... Tokiya? Hello? Is somebody still there? Hello?"

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Huh? Aww, man. Hmph! I'll call him again. Ma said it was really important that everyone should be here." The flame master said to himself as he dialed Tokiya's number.

Beep-beep-beep...

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me! Geez, he is really famous. That's too bad."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Tokiya accidentally dropped the phone because of shock. He didn't even bother to see that he accidentally hung up the phone. But as soon as that happened, the phone came ringing again. He promptly picked it up again.

"Err...hello?" Tokiya answered sheepishly, thinking it was the flame boy again.

"Mr. Mikagami? It's me, Mr. Midorikawa. Uh... you see there is another case and I was wondering..." A client called him much to the ice king's dismay.

"When is the hearing of your case?" Tokiya said, back to business, as usual.

"Err... they said it's this weekend." The client answered.

Suddenly, Tokiya's mind became like two roads... One road leading to another miserable lawyer working on cases that didn't even matter and another road was leading to somehow a Tokiya smiling or something like that.

There was his chance to see these people and he blew it off... again. If he doesn't go to the Monkey's house, he might never see...

"I'm sorry. But I have another appointment at that time." He said, somehow hesitantly.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you. Well, thank you for your time. "

The client said, a bit disappointed, and hanged off the phone.

Sure enough, Tokiya heard a taxi cab pass by from the outside of his house. And he pretty much knew who was in that taxi cab...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss, we are near your home now. Miss? "

Fuuko opened her eyes at the sound of a really polite driver. She sat up and she swore she would have cried if only she didn't have make up on.

She was back at the neighborhood where she grew up. Each corner of this place was filled with unforgettable memories, good and bad.

Just then, the car passed by a certain house. Her heart stopped to beat for a minute. She saw a dark figure inside that house had long silver hair tied in a ponytail and he seemed to be just finishing a phone call.

As soon as the house was completely out of sight, her heart began to beat again.

_He is here... He's still in that house... I thought he- _

"Err...Miss? Where is your house again?" The driver asked politely.

She shook her head and went back to reality. "Oh, right over there... See that blonde girl waving excitedly? That's my sister. I guess she knows I'm in this car."

She smiled. She was excited to see that girl again, although she won't call her a girl now. The blonde waving over to her has grown to a teenager in her sweet 16th year.

_ Hmm... I should really watch over this 'big girl' more often..._

"Here we are..." The taxi stopped just in front of the house...

"Fuuko-nee! Aaaaaahhh!"

Ganko screamed as she rushed to hug her big sister as soon as she got of the car.

"Whoa! Ganko-chan, you really have grown tall." Fuuko commented, as the blonde's head was just near her neck as they embraced from years of separation.

"I'm so happy, Fuuko-nee! Are you going to live here again!?" The excited blonde asked.

No longer did this blonde wear any frilly dresses like those dolls she used to control. She still wore a head band except it didn't have ribbon or a cartoon character design on it. It was a plain lime green headband which matched her light green tank top and black cargo pants which seemed to hide her black sandals from sight.

"Of course, Ganko-chan! Wait. Where's ma?" Fuuko asked, completely surprised at Ganko's new transformation.

"Oh... she said she had a meeting or something... But, aaahh! I can't believe you are here..."

"Ahem... miss? Err... luggage?" The driver interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry..." Fuuko sweatdropped, she had completely forgotten about her luggage because of the excitement.

After taking her belongings off the car and paying the driver with an extra tip, Fuuko has finally entered the house where she grew up.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm here again!" The wind goddess remarked. She took a deep breath and sighed.

_ And he's here, too... Does he know I've returned? _

"So, a meteorologist, huh?" Ganko said, as she handed her big sister a glass of juice. "What's that supposed to do?"

"A meteorologist is someone who patrols the weather..." Fuuko answered, knowing she'll have to find a job soon.

"Oh yeah! What about you Ganko-chan? What's going to be your course?" She asked.

"Err... I haven't thought about it yet." The teenager scratched her sheepishly. "But it's too early to think about it..."

"Too early!? Ganko-chan, in high school life, time seems to run so fast, you can't catch up. You must think about your course as early as possible..."

"Geez, I don't see you for years and in mere seconds you act like mother... Don't worry, it'll come up." Ganko said, true to her name, she is still the stubborn one.

Fuuko smiled. "Well, I acted like that before... Mom said I should take Fashion Designing just like her. But I said no. And well, I ended up in Meteorology. Weather fascinates me to no end."

"I remember that..." Ganko smiled.

Krrriiinnngg!

"I'll get it!" The phone rang and Fuuko took it quickly.

"Hello? This is Fuuko Kirisawa."

The voice from the other line squealed in delight and Fuuko was taken aback.

"Fuuko-chan! You are back! This is great..."

Fuuko's eyes widened as she recognized the one who just called. It was one of the best of her best friends.

"Yanagi-chan! God, I missed you!" Fuuko's face brightened up a little.

"I can't wait to see you again! If only I have time... but the kids really don't want me to go away..."

Fuuko laughed genuinely. "You are still the Yanagi Sakoshita I met. Always thinking about others..."

The Hokage's healer giggled. "Well... it won't be a Yanagi Sakoshita anymore..."

"Hey! Wait a minute... You don't mean he proposed to-"

"Yes! And I said yes!" Yanagi squealed excitedly.

Fuuko screamed with happiness for her dear friend. "God, I really want to see you right now!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! There's going to be a reunion of Team Hokage at Recca-kun's house this weekend. Everybody's going to be there..." Yanagi's voice trailed off as soon she said 'everybody'...

"Oh really? Okay then!" Fuuko said, trying to hide what she really feels. "I'll be going there. Heck! I still remember the way to that house..."

"Great! Well, this is all I got time left! I have more work to do in here. Bye! See you there!

"See you there, too!" With that, she placed the phone back to its stand.

Fuuko sighed and looked herself in the mirror.

_Geez, what would everybody think now that I'm wearing make up. _

Just then, the doorbell rang. Fuuko was about to go there when...

"Oh no... This couldn't be..." She whispered to herself, as she noticed the outline of the shadow of the visitor.

He can't see her like this! She's wearing make up! He might laugh! Not to mention that she was wearing a white blouse, an aqua blue skirt, and white heels.

What if he says she has become uglier than before...? What if he was disappointed and then leaves? What if he won't go to the reunion this weekend because of her?

What if...

"Hey, Fuuko-nee! Aren't you going to get the door...?" Ganko inquired as she noticed her sister just standing like a frozen statue in front of the door...

"Uh...Uh... could you do it? I-uh-gotta go... Go unpack! OK!?" She ran straight to her room.

"Uh... Fuuko-nee? Since when did she get shy around people...? I wonder who's at the door."

Ganko said to herself as she unlocked the door... and her eyes widened...

"It's you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AUTHOR'S 1ST NOTE:**

OK... That was cliff hanger... Don't worry. you'll know what happens next...

Thanks for reading...

**SAYONARA!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**REUNION OF THE HEARTS**_

_**- Kawaii Hana -**_

**Disclaimer: **applied to all chapters... May have OC and surnames from real people... Well, these surnames in Japan are sometimes common though...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 2: SEEING YOU FACE TO FACE**

_**Hanabishi Residence...**_

**_Two years ago, there were two people living in here. A father and his son. With the occasional arguing, fighting and insulting, the two lived a good life. The son took over the fireworks shop. However, everything changed when the son learned his father had cancer due to his heavy smoking..._**

Walking back and forth nervously, Recca just couldn't wait to see his friends. After taking another step, he felt a sharp pain on his right arm...

"Ow... it's burning again..."

After the UBS, Kagero said that since everything will be fine and that the danger has already been eliminated, she would take all their madougu away and hide it so that it won't be exposed to the outside world again.

This piece of news gave the teenagers despair as they already had been attached to their madougu for quite some time, especially to Tokiya because the Ensui was the only memory left of his sister.

But knowing that these special weapons can be stolen, they have returned it to Kagero with hesitance. As for Yanagi, since her power does not cause any harm, Kagero just let it be as it benefits for more people.

Last but not the least, Recca's flame dragons... Well, it really is obvious that it causes a hell lot of harm and could not be taken away because it is in his blood and well-being. For that, Kagero used a sealing jutsu on his arm that even Recca cannot even create flames at his own will.

But, that doesn't mean, he can't feel how angry those eight dragons living within his arm. In fact, he did. It was like they are warning about something but he paid no attention with it.

As soon as the burning subsided, the first doorbell of the day rang and it gave back the happy mood Recca felt awhile ago.

The first person was none other than, Recca's fiancé and the hime he swore to protect, Yanagi. Recca swore she gets beautiful more and more each day.

Her brown silky hair held back by two pink pins. She was wearing a pink collared top, a maroon skirt reaching down to her knees, and maroon heels, as well.

"Hime, I knew you'd come first." He commented, as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Recca-kun, you can have some more of that when we get married." The healer commented and went in to look around the house.

"Wow, you really must have cleaned the house from top to bottom. The place didn't even look like these two days ago."

"Of course, how do you think the other guys will react when they see the house as it was before...?"

Recca laughed at his own joke while her hime rolled her eyes but with a smile...

"Anyways, please have a seat and... Ow!" The burning sensation returned, this time, it was more painful than the last one...

"Recca-kun, what's wrong!?" Yanagi approached him, her face laced with worry just like before...

"Don't worry hime... It's just the dragons are angry they got sealed or something."

"Wait! You mean this has happened before... Recca-kun, why didn't you tell anyone!? Why didn't you tell me!?" She demanded.

"I didn't want you to worry... And, relax, the pain just lasts only for a second." Recca forced a smile even though he was getting tired of the pain...

The doorbell rang twice. It was the convenient distraction. And the door was opened to reveal a cloaked figure. The cloak had roses designed on it which made the couple quite curious.

"Uh... err... who are you?" Recca asked.

The mysterious figure took off his cloak, revealing a golden wrestling championship belt on his waist, rose designed boxer shorts, black rubber shoes, and a red rose on the person's mouth. Slowly, he took the rose with poise as if he was acting from a theatrical drama scene of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Behold! It is I! Once, his name was Ishijima Domon... He has fought all way towards his dream as an idol. And now he has held the title as the wrestling champion of Asia. And thus, he has known to be called, 'The Rose'! Just like a rose, he is beautiful and has become the symbol of love. But the thorns represent how dangerous it is... That has become my symbol... A symbol of love and of danger... Yeah!!!!"

Then, there was silence... Birds seem to sing sweetly as they fly by the Hanabishi residence. The three people seemed to be still when a voice spoke.

"Well, I guess that didn't work, Ishijima..." The couple looked even further to see a young man with his recognizable stack of hair, dressed in casual wear, like a white polo, black jeans, and dark grey shoes.

"Domon-kun! Kaoru-kun! You're here!" Yanagi said.

"Yanagi-san!" Kaoru left his mature look and went rushing to hug the woman like he used to do...

"Ahem! Ahem! Hi there, Kaoru! What has happened to you!?" Recca interfered quickly.

"Hmph! I'm glad you asked." Kaoru stopped from his tracks and folded his arms. "Please listen to what I have to say..."

Then, everything surrounding Kaoru became dark and a spotlight beamed on him as he was suddenly wearing his lab clothes.

"Ahem! I, Koganei Kaoru... , the youngest scientist to have ever made it to Kumai Science and Technology Inc. Not only, was he chosen a head scientist of Chemistry Team to work on an experiment that any scientist never dared to work on... And if we succeed, thanks to my leadership skills, of course, we shall make an impact on the science world forever... And after that, countless sponsors shall be on their knees and beg for our forgiveness for rejecting us in the first place. Mwahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Oh, you have become a scientist! That's great, Kaoru-kun..." Yanagi said, her hands clasped together.

"Hmph! See! At least she commented on my intro." Kaoru declared proudly to the rose wrestler as the environment turned normal again...

"Err...OK? So a rose mania wrestler and a mad scientist showed up in our house..." Recca commented. "Well, come in... then. I guess..."

Domon became a wrestler after Kagero took their madougu. Saying his life has been always for fighting and he did just that. Though, he helps his grandma and mother run their flower shop. In fact, it was his mother who came up with the rose designs and the wrestling name.

As for the boy genius, becoming a scientist was hard as sponsors are what he really need. But, the owner of Kumai Science and Technology Inc. saw his potential and even hired him.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I'll just get some drinks for you guys..." Recca said as he felt another burning sensation in his arm again and went quickly into kitchen.

"Man, how come the pain comes back more often now?" Recca asked himself.

He kept a smiling face as he entered the room with his hands holding a tray of pitcher full of juice and glasses for everyone.

"So, are Tokiya and Fuuko-chan coming?" Domon asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, Fuuko's definitely coming... but Mikagami... Well, he's pretty busy so..."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Domon said sarcastically.

Just then, the doorbell rang for the third time. And Recca got up from his seat to get it.

He expected that it would be the Kirisawa's, "Coming..."

He opened it and there stood before Recca was...

"Mi-Mi-Mikagami...You... You..." Completely shocked, Recca can think of a word to say even his arm was getting painful again...

"What? You seem shocked! You were the one begging to make me come here... What? You don't want me here!?" Tokiya said impatiently, who has standing in front of the door for a good 30 minutes.

"Err... c-come in..." Recca said, eyes widened and jaw dropped open. "G-Guys... its Mikagami..." He said in a weak voice...

"Mikagami-kun! You came! How are you!?" Yanagi greeted the well-known lawyer.

"Yanagi-san, I'm fine... Congratulations to your engagement..." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you..." Yanagi said.

"Nice to see you again, Ishijima... Koganei..." The silver-haired man greeted the two. The wrestler smirked unhappily while the younger lad smiled with his fangs shown...

The doorbell rang once again. And this time, Recca can't take the pain of his arm. It was getting worse...

_- Gee...how come when someone is coming, my arm hurts like hell? What am I saying? It is hell! There are eight flame dragons sealed in there for seven years!!! -_

Recca forgot to lock the door when Tokiya entered the house. He was really that surprised to see Tokiya coming after years of separation. So, if it means it's unlocked, it must mean...

**Bang!**

Ganko slammed the door open. "Hey everybody, the Kirisawas are in the house!"

"Hey, you girls are finally here..." Recca said with a smile. What is it with everybody with all these weird introductions?

"Ganko-chan, I guess that was too much of an introduction. Could you do it more quietly?" A purple haired woman's voice was heard from the background. When the figure was already by the door, her lips formed a smile...

"Fuuko-chan!!!" Domon rushed to her excitedly. "Fuuko-chan, do you recognize me!? Do ya!? Do ya?"

"Yeah... Yeah... I know, Domon. I read you from the newspaper this morning. 'The Rose'!"

"Yes!!!!"

Soon, the environment around Domon became a wrestling arena; the people cheering and rose petals seem to fall from the sky instead of the usual confetti.

"Love prevails!!! Yeah!!!"

And then suddenly, the wrestling arena changed back to the family room of the Hanabishi residence. But unlike in the noisy environment of arena, the people were totally quiet...

"Could ya stop doing that?" The boy genius complained. "Everyone around here is muttering something like 'I don't know you!'

Domon chose to ignore that insult and focused his attention to Fuuko. "Ahem! Fuuko-chan my dear, I would like you to accept this single rose, handpicked by myself, as a symbol of my eternal love and my undying loyalty..." Domon posed yet again like some corny old-fashioned prince bowing down before the princess...

"Err... thank you, Dom-Domon." Fuuko took the rose on the top as the stem was completely soaked with all the saliva. And if you look at it closely, the saliva seemed to be sticky like honey when you put your finger on some...

Tokiya, who was left behind, was smiling and impressed.

_- Hmph! By this time, she would have punched the gorilla to the corners of space. She had a bad temper once. But I guess she already learned how to control for once. -_

Ganko saw Tokiya smile and Fuuko trying to take a little glimpse on the ice boy. She smiled evilly. She is already sixteen years old after all...

"Err... everybody!?" Ganko caught everyone's attention.

"Can we go to the kitchen? I'm hungry!" She said, rubbing her abdomen for effect.

Recca, being the host of the house, of course, showed her the way. Domon, being the food gobbler of Recca's refrigerator, followed excitedly while Kaoru and Yanagi knew what is exactly going on so they joined the three, as well.

But as for Tokiya and Fuuko, they really don't want anything to do with kitchen so they just stayed there. But that was actually the main phase of the plan. That is to get them together alone.

The two stood far away from each other, avoiding eye contact. But that didn't stop them from commenting on how each looks...

Tokiya was wearing the usual business suit. It was colored dark blue as well as his pants. Underneath that, were a white polo, and a black tie. He still kept his long silver hair in a black ponytail and down below were two black leather shoes that looked like they had been polished until the brush got broken... literally...

_- Wow! He is a lawyer, alright? He's all formal and sophisticated. - _Fuuko commented silently. She was still avoiding eye contact.

Meanwhile, Tokiya was also having his own silent commentaries.

Fuuko surely had let her hair grow which has already reached to waist-length. She was wearing a light blue blouse and its sleeves reaching up to her elbows with ribbons sewn on both ends. Below was a creamy white skirt reaching just above the knees with an interesting embroidery design on it edges in rich blue stitches. She was wearing her white heels from before, thinking it was good-luck shoes. And to top it off, she was wearing a small golden pendant. Engraved on it was the kanji of 'kaze' or wind...

Weird isn't it? It was Fuuko Kirisawa herself who refused to take Fashion Designing once. And yet here she was dressed to play the part.

_- She really has matured... matured in every angle I try to observe... In speech, in manner, the way she handles herself, and the way she lectures her sister... It's different from before but good... -_

Tokiya silently concluded from his observations, also avoiding eye contact.

Now may I ask? Why is it they are both wearing blue? Hmmm!?

Soon, from secret commentaries to saying the perfect greeting, Fuuko was still by front door while Tokiya was still standing near the couches.

_- OK... err... So, Fuuko, how are you? No, wait! I have never called her by her first name... Err... uh... So, how are you, Ms. Kirisawa? Oh sure! She'll be thinking I'm too formal! As if what I'm wearing is too formal already!!! Err...Uhhh... - _Tokiya thought, having his own internal war.

Finally, Tokiya noticed that she has been standing near the front door for 20 minutes since she arrived. So he took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Um, take a seat." He gestured to the couch in front of him. Finally, Fuuko raised her head and saw each other's eyes. Ice blue and the ocean blue ones...Just my idea of an ice cold water...

Fuuko nodded her head gratefully and proceeded to sit on the offered couch. She sat by crossing her legs, her back straight, and her chin held high with her hands clasped together on top of HER lap.

"So, I'm sitting across the undefeatable Atty. Tokiya Mikagami. That's a tough job being a famous lawyer." It was Fuuko who started the conversation.

"Oh... don't worry. Clients come and go..." He said, calmly. _ Actually, they don't go! They stay put! And they have at least 10 cases for me choose... Cute, isn't? _

"So, about the Rokuro case, what is really the story behind it? I'm dying to hear it!" Fuuko inquired excitedly.

Tokiya gave a small yet genuine smile. "Well, it all started when Mr. Rokuro-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, on the kitchen, Recca was preparing the food Domon and Ganko requested. Domon was busy inhaling the rich and delicious aroma of the food and Kaoru was keeping the boys busy while the two girls were pressing their ears to the door to eavesdrop the conversation on the other door... to see if their plan worked...

Yeah... Yeah... I know... Old habits die hard, right?

"Ooooh! They are just talking about some boring case..." Ganko complained, scratching her head.

"Ganko-chan? That case was broadcasted all across Japan. I'm sure you have learned all about it." Yanagi said.

"But I don't really watch the news... Except if it involves homework..." Ganko complained even more.

"Well at least, they are talking about something... They have a common interest. And that's a good thing..." Yanagi explained. Ganko agreed to that...

"But, this happy little reunion is over... I have called you here because this is serious..." A stern voice was heard inside kitchen.

Everyone looked up to see the shadows materialize into the woman they have known to look like and is still what she looks like...

"M-ma, you-re here..." Recca turned off the fire from the stove...

"Kagero-san..." The healer exclaimed.

"As I said, this is serious. Let's go to the living room at once..."Just like she said, the happy times are over...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yup! Just like Kagero said, this happy chapter is over... yeah... Ehehehehe...

**Thanks for reading and... Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**REUNION OF THE HEARTS**_

**_-Kawaii Hana-_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own any of the characters in FOR...

The other names in there came from the seiyuu or voice actors of the anime. Obviously, I don't own them either...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**CHAPTER 3: DANGER MOVES IN SHADOWS... **_

"Oh really? That's what happened!? Wow!" Fuuko exclaimed at Tokiya's story. She definitely has not heard this part in the news broadcast or in the paper.

"Yes, I'm glad Mr. Rokuro's daughter stood as witness for him, even though they have some family problems..." Tokiya said.

"Of course, it's because you who convinced her to help her father. You know, you have this power of words..." Fuuko complimented, obviously impressed at the lawyer's antics.

"Thank you..." Tokiya nodded in acknowledgement.

Then silence consumed the room once again. Both are trying to think of what to say each other. The silence was really annoying, as it seemed like time has stopped, waiting if someone is going to talk.

"So, um, there's definitely something changed in you..." Tokiya suddenly said.

_- What the hell am I saying!? - _The usually calm and collected lawyer gets a little frantic.

_- In court, I think it over very carefully before I say anything. And here I get frantic over just one sentence I suddenly utter out of the blue... Mikagami Tokiya, think! -_

"Huh!? R-really!? What is it?" Fuuko blinked curiously.

_- OK, Mikagami! You got her to tell her something. What you're gonna say now...? -_

"It's... just that you are pretty blooming today. I just don't see where exactly it comes from..." Tokiya said.

_­- OK, now that came from the heart. - _ The ice king said to himself sheepishly.

Fuuko felt her cheeks burning and all she could do is to stare at him in shock. She was glad that she was wearing a blush-on so that he won't notice at all.

"Um...uh... err... T-thank you..." She managed to say, though she seemed to choke.

"**Oww! Oh great! I can't take it anymore! Damn it!" **

The two heard a certain flame boy in pain. Both rose from their seats to see what is going on.

As Tokiya opened the door, the couple found the kitchen in chaos. Recca was already screaming in pain as his right arm was shaking like it was being electrified. Domon holding his friend up as the latter fell suddenly. Yanagi, was over her beau, trying to calm him down and she was in the point where she was about to cry. Kaoru and Ganko was also in the scene, confused and doesn't know was happening.

"What in the world happened here!!?" Fuuko exclaimed rushing towards them as Tokiya followed close by.

"We don't know! When Kagero-san appeared, Recca-niisan fell and screaming in pain!" Ganko said frantically.

"K-Kagero-san!?" Tokiya and Fuuko both stated.

"Everyone, please! Calm down! I know exactly what to do... Please stay away." Kagero said. With that, her right hand formed a seal. She closed her eyes and was concentrating as the rest were watching at her curiously.

The Woman who have lived for over 400 years... A piece of history performing some sort of a ninjutsu right in your very eyes... People think it of it only as a folk story or myth. And for that, the Hokage ninja has truly kept their secrets safe...

After a few seal formations, Kagero has concluded this jutsu by placing two of her fingers from her right hand to Recca's tekkou from a fair good distance. And soon, the violent shaking subsided leaving the poor Hanabishi breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"Recca-kun! Are you alright!?" Yanagi asked, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No need to worry, Yanagi. His flame dragons have calmed down... for a moment." The raven haired mother reassured the crying woman.

"Calmed down? What do you mean? They were going ballistic? What the hell is going on? Why are flame dragons burning their master's arm?" The group had so many questions to ask.

"Please do not panic. I can't answer all of your questions at once. And I'm afraid I don't have most of the answers, as well." The immortal sighed and looked at her son with sorrow and regret as he has become unconscious after the jutsu. Clearly, there was something going on.

"I'll be back here in 3 hours... Recca should be well by then. I shall explain to you why I have sent all of you here..." With that said, she promptly disappeared within the shadows again.

The whole group was silent for a few minutes. "We should put Recca somewhere comfortable." Kaoru said, breaking the silence.

The group agreed to that. Domon carried his friend to the couch since it was nearer than all the way to the bedroom. Yanagi continued what Recca was cooking a while ago. Ganko helped in, too, feeling a little guilt for making the poor guy cook some food as well as Kaoru and Domon. And so, Tokiya and Fuuko were left to taking care of their Team leader.

It was just after the shadow woman left that Yanagi told everyone how Recca felt the burning pain each time someone enters the house ever since the reunion. Despite his efforts to keep his Hime from worrying, she can see right thru him. That made the others feels guilty. But Yanagi told them it was not their fault. There is definitely something going on. And so, Team Hokage waited for Kagero's return and for Recca's recovery.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Tokiya asked. It was already 10 minutes before time will be up.

"Well, Kagero-san said he would. We'll just have to wait..." Fuuko replied in which the young man nodded. Since, Recca was placed to where Fuuko sat. The two were forced to sit together on one couch.

Silence, for the umpteenth time, once again consumed the family room. Either of the two was not talking. It's either they are still confused about Recca's flame dragon thing or they were getting awkward again.

"So, wonder what will Kagero say about this matter?" Tokiya asked, hesitantly.

"Well, let's just hope nothing bad comes out of this." Fuuko told him, remembering well how tough it is for Recca live alone in this house with only Yanagi visiting almost rarely.

Ever since Hanabishi Shigeo learned he had lung cancer, he stopped smoking. But, he didn't tell it to Recca. Yet, his sudden stop caused his son some suspicion. And in time, the truth was out...

That was already two years ago...

"It appears that we might be able to use our Madougu again." Tokiya stated thoughtfully.

Fuuko sighed. It has been 7 years. She looked at her right hand.

Fuujin... She almost cried at the thought of giving it away. But, since, it was Kagero who gave it to her...

"Well, that's a nice thought..." She replied.

Meanwhile, back at the kitchen...

Yes! Yes! Despite the fact that Recca is unconscious, Yanagi and Ganko are still eavesdropping in the conversation while Kaoru kept Domon busy by making him eating some of the food they prepared awhile ago.

"Hey, that's good! I can use Kata Kugutsu once again!!!" The teenager said, obviously acting like a child and was listening intently to the conversation.

"But that means trouble, too" Yanagi countered, worried once again.

"Awwwww, c'mon. How worse can this situation get?" Ganko said, trying to think positive.

"You never what will happen next, Ganko-chan..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! They're going silent again... Yanagi-neesan, you should serve the juice now..."

"Hai!" The brunette took a tray with two glasses of juice on it. "Commencing mission..."

As Yanagi opened the door, she noticed the two looked relieved she came. She smiled. They are so predictable, alright.

This is the plan they had all along: Yanagi will serve some drinks to the two. Yanagi will purposely spill the juice on Fuuko. She'll have to say sorry and Tokiya, being the gentleman, will offer his handkerchief to Fuuko. Or, better yet, He'll have to offer his clean clothes... And well, who knows what'll happen next?

"Hi, you two!" Yanagi greeted. "Have some drinks? You guys look like you'll need it." She smiled secretly. The couch the two were seating on was only fit for two people or better known as a 'love seat'.

But as Yanagi was about to touch one glass, she felt a hand touch her. It was Fuuko. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, nervously.

Oops! OK, that was unexpected. The healer looked over to Tokiya and nodded, saying that it was alright. She sighed and both stood near the kitchen door.

Fuuko took a deep breath. "I look like an idiot..." She whispered, desperately.

Yanagi smiled. "Fuuko-chan, you look fine."

"No, I'm not! I'm going nuts each time everything's silent..." The purple-haired girl whispered back.

"Relax, Fuuko-chan. Like I said, you look fine. After all, he complimented that you look blooming in some way." Yanagi reassured her friend.

"Yeah...you do have a point and... Hold on! How did you know he said that?" Fuuko asked, with a death glare on her face.

_- Uh-oh... Abort mission! Abort mission! -_ Yanagi sweatdropped nervously. "Err... uh..."

"Ow... my right arm still hurts..." Recca whined.

Yanagi went straight to her ninja, secretly thanking him for waking up at the right time. Indeed, even though Recca just woke up, he has just protected his hime from a certain death. Fuuko momentarily forgot Yanagi and called the people at the kitchen.

Sure enough, as the people from the kitchen entered the family room, the shadows began to move around and materialize into the woman they have been waiting for three hours.

"Ma... what happened?" Recca spoke in a hoarse voice. The burning feeling was gone. But the impact still made his arm a little shaky. And his voice was hoarse from all the shouting.

"Don't worry, Recca. Your dragons have calmed down. I have loosened the seal a little bit..." The mother answered quietly. Usually, she had a very stern face. But now, it was laced with worry. "How long have you been feeling the pain?"

"Err...ever since...You sealed it." Recca answered plainly. All eyes glared at him. Why the hell did they not know?

"Huh!?" Domon said. "Then, why didn't you tell us, man?"

"Hey, I can handle the pain back then. It's just now that it hurts like hell..." Recca explained.

"I see. The pain was just like a pinch in the arm. But now, it has gone astray." The mother told the curious group.

"W-What does that supposed mean?"

"What the hell's going on?"

"What do you mean 'gone astray'?"

"Children, please..." Kagero looked at them as soon as she said that. Most of them are already in their twenty's, just like her appearance. In fact, she looked like she was one of them. She smiled. "I guess I don't have the right to call you 'children' anymore."

The rest smiled and were relaxed. "Please, sit down first." Kagero commanded and they did just that. Tokiya stayed where he was. Fuuko was sitting beside him with Ganko. Kaoru sat beside the blonde on the side.

Yanagi was with Recca, of course. And Domon just stood by the kitchen door. All were looking at Kagero expectantly.

Kagero then took a deep breath and sighed. "First of all, I am glad that all of you have grown to become independent and productive individuals."

All of them nodded in response.

"And that," She continued. "Most of you have not been affected when your madougu and special abilities were taken away..."

_- Ha-ha-ha! Talk to the hand, ma. Talk to the hand. -_ Recca muttered somewhere inside his head.

"But, it seems that this is not the end. I took all your madougu, thinking that the enemy has already been eliminated. But I'm afraid the battle is not over yet..."

Everyone stiffened at that statement.

The immortal sighed again. She let out her Ekai Ball. Suddenly, a screen appeared. Images of the UBS Tournament were shown.

"During the UBS, our popularity increased beyond the standards in the fighting world. What the most talked about us is our weapons... Some schemes have been planned to steal them."

"Steal them? When?" Tokiya interfered. He didn't think that someone was actually trying to steal their weapons at that time.

"Do not worry... I stopped their plans myself back then. However, even after UBS, there were still some who are scheming. That's why I took your weapons away. But that did not even stop them - even when you have all graduated from high school."

The group had their jaws wide opened.

Suddenly, the scene changed to Tokiya studying on a table from a cafeteria. The others didn't have any idea what was that about.

"That's in Tokyo University." Tokiya said, countering their curiosities. But he was surprised to see himself, wondering what this means.

"Pay attention to the man near Tokiya." Kagero commanded and they did so. While the silver haired man was concentrating on some research papers, there was another man wearing shades that has a particular shape and seems to have also doing some school work.

"Um, so... He looks like any other student in the university..." Kaoru shrugged.

Then, Kagero showed another scene of Tokiya at that university. This time, Tokiya was studying from a textbook in a classroom.

"Look closely at the person across where Tokiya is sitting." The shadow woman instructed again. The group looked and sure enough, there was the same man with the same shades. But his clothing was different from before.

"Maybe that was the next day." Ganko suggested.

"This scene was a just only a few minutes later from the last one." Kagero explained. Then came more disturbing images from Tokiya's college days and there was always that guy with the same shades. Even though, he was dressed as a student, a professor, or even a janitor. He always seemed to be near Tokiya during his really busy moments.

"Y-You mean there was someone watching my every move." Tokiya was shocked just like the rest.

"Not only you, but everyone else." Kagero said. She showed a couple of scenes for each person. There was always one person who had the same attribute or feature from the last scene.

"I don't believe this." Recca said, dumbfounded. "How come we don't know?"

"These mysterious people are trained extensively. They play their part expertly, as well as watching your every move." Kagero said.

She then showed a scene of Ganko in school. She was wearing the uniform the older Hokage girls used to wear. She was busy studying a piece of paper. And then there was this particular teacher that seemed to watch her intently.

"Hey! That-that's what happened the day before yesterday." Ganko exclaimed. "I know because I still remember I was practicing that particular speech for a graded recitation."

Now, what did she say? 'The day before yesterday'. The group looked at the teacher closely. He was wearing a particular chain on his neck.

"This is what happened yesterday." Kagero announced. The scene was in the school cafeteria. Ganko was busy chatting with her friends. And one of cooks came out to throw some trash. And, yes, that person was wearing the same chain while he seemed like he was listening to Ganko's conversation.

"OK, that was the same person. But what's that gonna do with Recca's dragons?" Kaoru asked, bewildered.

It was already Recca's turn. And this time it was more shocking. Each scene always involved Recca wincing in pain when the person was near. There was even this scene during Shigeo's funeral. The person looked like he was one of the mourners. He also didn't have a specific accessory or feature but it seems Recca gets irritated or hurt from the pain his right arm each time the person looks at him.

This could only mean one thing... The dragons were warning him about something. In Tokiya, these guys have been following since the group separated. And just like Ganko, they are still doing it now...

"That is why Recca-kun feels pain each time one of us comes to this house. It's because they are also following us here," Yanagi concluded.

"How come I'm not feeling pain anymore?" Recca pondered. Clearly, he was regretting of how he ignored the pain.

"Don't worry. These people have left. They were too many when all of you have arrived here. They wouldn't want to raise any suspicion from the neighbors." Kagero explained. She sighed again as she hid her ball. "I'm sorry this is all my Ekai Ball can show you. Please be careful as you go home tonight. Make sure that none will go outside alone."

With that, she disappeared amongst the shadows again. Everyone were silent again as they looked at each other.

"OK, we should always go out by two." Recca finally spoke.

"I volunteer to walk with my Fuuko-chan!" Domon said suddenly.

"No, you will not. Mikagami will take the Kirisawas sisters home since their homes are near." Recca said sternly. You and I are gonna take Kaoru and Hime to their homes with your limousine."

"Oh...OK..." The wrestler agreed, for once did not protest.

"Erm..." Kaoru interrupted them. "Fuuko-nee, can I take Ganko-chan somewhere?"

The group looked at the fang boy with death glares. "Kaoru, we have a crisis in here." Recca scolded the young man.

"B-But, we had planned this for a week already." The scientist whined.

"Please..." Ganko pouted her lips and her eyes seem to grow bigger and it looks like she was about to cry.

"Ooooh...Fine! Fine!" Fuuko said, while trying not to look at her sister's face. "Just come home early." And both nodded eagerly.

Yanagi smiled at the youngest members of the Hokage and secretly gave them a wink.

"Well, we should be going now." Mikagami said.

And with that, the reunited Team Hokage parted ways again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already dark when Fuuko and Tokiya arrived at their street. Both of them weren't talking once again. It was awkward so Tokiya tried to start the conversation.

"So, what course did you take...?" He asked.

"Oh... um... Meteorology!" The woman answered plainly.

"Where do you work?" He asked once again.

"Err...actually, I just arrived here. So I planned to go job-hunting tomorrow morning."

"Can I help you...?" He asked.

"Uh... s-sure. C-come by at 8:00." She said, with eyebrow raised at the lawyer, who is trying not to look at her.

"OK!" He said, sounding a little happy.

They were already by the front of the Kirisawa residence. "See you tomorrow..." With that, the lawyer left.

Fuuko couldn't help but smile.

_- Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day... - _

She thought as she entered the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Yeah! I know. A cliff hanger always destroys the mood. That's why you'll have to keep reading this fic, kapish!?

Thanks for reading and...

_**SAYONARA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**REUNION OF THE HEARTS**_

**_-Kawaii Hana-_**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own any of the characters in FOR... Although, one particular clumsy character there is mine.

The other names in there came from the seiyuu or voice actors of the anime. Obviously, I don't own them either...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 4: A Walk to Remember...**

"_Fuuko-nee! Aaaaaahhh!" _

_Ganko screamed as she rushed to hug her big sister as soon as she got off the car. _

"_Whoa! Ganko-chan, you really have grown tall." Fuuko commented, as the blonde's head was just near her neck as they embraced from years of separation._

"_I'm so happy, Fuuko-nee! Are you going to live here again!?" The excited blonde asked. _

He smiled...

"_Of course, Ganko-chan! Wait. Where's ma?" Fuuko asked, completely surprised at Ganko's new transformation._

"_Oh... she said she had a meeting or something... But, aaahh! I can't believe you are here..."_

"_Ahem... miss? Err... luggage?" The driver interrupted them._

"_Oh, sorry..." Fuuko sweatdropped, she had completely forgotten about her luggage because of the excitement. _

_After taking her belongings off the car and paying the driver with an extra tip, Fuuko has finally entered the house where she grew up._

"_Wow! I can't believe I'm here again!" The wind goddess remarked. She took a deep breath and sighed._

He sighed. As the two sisters rejoice after their heartwarming reunion, somewhere three houses past, there he watched from his window.

As the neighbor, he should welcome her back, but-

He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes. What is there to look at? Nothing much changed during those years. One look at him and you'll know that this is Mikagami Tokiya.

So, it wouldn't matter if he just went there for a visit...

He went outside of his house, full of his confidence. But as he went closer to his destination, it seems to decrease every second.

By the time he had pushed the doorbell open, he had lost all of that confidence.

_ What if she laughs in front of my face? What if she slams the door in my face? What if she said she'll never forget what I'd done to her? What can I do...? I said to myself. I'm going to endure the pain but- what if... _

He was so busy in his thoughts that he did not notice the shadow in front of the door moving quickly and the sound of a door close. . .

He straightened himself as he heard the door about to open. He saw the face of a blonde girl open her mouth in shock...

"It's you..." Ganko said, happily.

"Hi, Ganko-chan. You have certainly grown." He complimented, a bit taken aback by the teenager's change of clothes. She certainly does watch a lot in MTV.

"Thank you! Where have you been?" Ganko asked, squealing excitedly. Obviously, she doesn't know that he has been on the same house for a long time now.

"Err...where is your sister?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Huh...? Uh...She said she's going to sleep. She was tired." The girl lied, unknown to the disappointed ice king.

"I see... Then tell her I dropped by..." He nodded, and was to about to go.

"Don't worry, Mikagami-niisan. Just come at the reunion this weekend at Recca-niisan's house!" Ganko waved at him.

He nodded with a smile. And that convinced him to join the reunion, even if it means to enter the monkey's house... He smiled at the thought. He doesn't see the group as lowly as he used to do. But the name has stuck. And he wondered if she would react the same way she used to do when he calls her a _'she-monkey'_.

"Well, thank you, Ganko-chan. See you there then." Tokiya nodded and turned around to walk again

"Goodbye!" The sound of the door closed behind him.

And unknown to him, that teenager had an evil smile as she walked straight to the phone to call someone...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was like he has returned from that visit. But, no, he just came from Recca's house. The much-awaited reunion has turned out to be a scary thing. They were being watched. - _Damn it! - _He thought. If only he noticed that person during that time, things would have changed for the better.

But there was no use in blaming the past mistakes. Since he had nothing to do tomorrow, helping the woman job-hunting might be a little fun as it brought him a lot of memories.

Like his first day of job-hunting for example, he had to wait for like hours just to have an interview. It took him the whole day just to wait for his turn. And apparently, every applicant who came in the room first always comes out crying.

His turn came finally. Inside, the interviewer looked stern, strict, and well, just plain poker-face. Tokiya did not need to wonder what was the crying all about.

The old man looked at the aspiring boy like he was just like the other applicants. But what makes him different is that he looked too much serious and poker-face than him. The interview session began and Mikagami did well - but rather too much for the interviewer's point of view.

Impressed of the young man's abilities, the interviewer recommended him to a close friend of his which was Midorikawa. When the said client saw this promising lawyer, he was utterly shocked that his friend gave him a rookie- just new to the practice.

But those were just mere memories. Midorikawa was just one of the many clients he is working for today.

At 8:00 in the morning, Tokiya was already by the front door about to ring the bell again. Always right on time and never refusing a job is just one of many well-liked traits. _(Ok... I'm praising him way too much now...)_

The one who answered the door was Ganko again and she let him in the living room for the time being.

It has been years since he entered the house and it was still as it was before. Though slight changes can be easily pointed out, Tokiya figured it must have been Fuuko's change of preferences.

"Err... do you want some green tea, Tokiya-niisan?" The blonde girl offered, surely she was surprised that he was in the house. It might not have been part of her match-making plans but hey, at least they're getting fast results.

"No, thank you. I had my breakfast before I came here." He answered politely.

"OK, then. Fuuko-nee will be coming out in a minute. I'm just doing my homework so..." Ganko started.

"It's alright. You can continue with your duties." He cut her statement and assured her with a nod. With that, the blonde teen left with a smile...

True to her prediction, Tokiya heard a door being opened in less than a minute. Out came Fuuko in yet another charming but simple look. The young man couldn't help but become astonished once again.

"So, uh... how do I look?" The woman seemed pretty shy in her appearance. She really might have prepared too much for this job-hunting. Her purple hair all neatly tided in a bun. Her face with an excellent touch of make-up and her white attire fits in to the standards of today's outstanding employees.

"Ravishing as always, Fuuko-san..." The young man complimented and cut off his sentence as soon as he realized he had called her by her first name.

Blush-on really comes in handy for Fuuko nowadays... "Um, thank you!"

"Well, let's go, then" He stated and off they went.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Ganko suddenly opened her door and went straight to the phone... again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Few minutes since they started walking, none of the two uttered a single word. How could they be, anyway?

The sun was bright. The sky was clear blue. The warm breeze made the whole neighborhood even peaceful than ever before. There is nothing you can do but walk and take in the fresh air.

But silence is also an indication that both are actually shy to each other. . . What's more? Silence can and _will always be_ annoying.

"S-So... uh, where do we go first?" The lawyer asked, hesitantly.

"Um... let's see." The young lady paused to think. "There are only four stations here in this neighborhood... So, we'll start with this one- Harito Station." Her finger pointed to one of the newspaper ads.

"Let's go then..." The young man said and went off.

Harito Station was only a few blocks from their street. Many old neighbors and a few family friends came to greet the home comer Fuuko as they passed by. The purple-haired woman, in turn, gave back their hugs, kisses, and warm greetings. Many people commented on how beautiful she has become for the past 7 years of absence and certainly her sudden change of level as far as maturity is concerned did not go unnoticed.

But what most people see is that the famous lawyer Mikagami Tokiya is with her all the way. Could this mean something? Impossible... They say.

When they had come at last to their first destination, the place was packed with applicants. There was no more room to stand and no more vacant chairs to seat. Fuuko sighed... Maybe this might not be such a good place...

Tokiya noticed that his companion was a bit discouraged. In hopes to cheer her up, he looked up to the remaining three ads from the paper.

"This one, Fuuko." He called her attention and she looked to where he was pointing.

"Itaku Weather Station..." She read aloud and thought for a moment. "OK... it's not far from here anyway..."

Taking a taxi cab to their next destination, the couple had some time to chat. They talked about their college days, the UBS, and many other fields of interests. But they seem to ignore one certain thing in their discussion... what could it be?

_- I'm dying to hear what happened to him that night... -_ the meteorologist thought.

"So... uh..." She started. "Yes...?" He replied.

"Ummm..." The Wind girl did not know where to start. "Yes?" He pressed on...

"Ermm... so... uh... when you first came back after college... why didn't you call Recca or Yanagi?" She asked him.

Beyond those expressionless eyes, the lawyer felt a pinch in his stomach. Maybe this might be one the reasons he didn't want to go the reunion in the first place... He wanted to avoid the question. Apparently, he got his wish due to Recca's sudden outburst of angry dragons and a hard hitting show of "You're Being Watched" by Kagero...

But, hey, that was last night... _There is still a tomorrow, as they say..._

"I- I- uh..." The lawyer, for the first time, was tongue-tied. It is such an irony that Atty. Mikagami was a connoisseur in answering questions that could affect the status of his client. And here, he could not answer such a simple question from a woman who just simply asked why...

"Well...?" Fuuko said, still waiting...

"It's just... that..." Tokiya didn't know where to start...

"Sir, Ma'am... We've arrived at the Itaku Station..." The taxi driver interrupted that crucial moment...

"Err... yes... Here you are..." Tokiya said, handing over their fare. Both left the cab hastily. But their awkwardness was thrown out the window as the gates of the Itaku Station showed a sign printed in large bold words... **CLOSED**.

The couple sighed. Okay... This is not a good place either... _- What the hell's going on...- _Tokiya thought. It seems everything is getting worse by the minute. They don't find a place wherein Fuuko can pass her résumé and both have to pass thru countless moments of awkwardness every now and then.

Luckily, though, the taxicab on which they rode in earlier didn't get too far and the two caught up with it. Their next destination: Hiramatsu Broadcasting Corporation. This time, though, both were not expecting too much.

Just across the station was a café. Both decided to get a bite to eat after that tiring journey. Tokiya volunteered to pay again when Fuuko stopped him to do so.

"No wait... let me pay it. You already paid for the taxi fare twice already. That was too much." Fuuko reminded.

"But it is already expected that a gentleman should serve a young lady to show his courtesy." The lawyer defended.

"Tokiya, you have done more than enough already. Please let me pay this time." She insisted.

"Well, who am I to say no to you... Go on..." Tokiya finally surrendered, figuring that the conversation is not going anywhere anyway.

As they helped themselves, they sat outside the café just across the station. The truth was: Hiramatsu Corporation was really a broadcasting corporation. Even Tokiya didn't know why Fuuko wanted to go here in the first place.

"So... I hear Hiramatsu Corporation is the no. 1 broadcasting station in Japan. As a meteorologist, what are you supposed to do in there?" Tokiya suddenly asked.

"Well, I read in the newspaper that they have a vacant position in their Weather Forecasting Department..." Fuuko answered.

"You're going to apply as a weather forecaster...? I thought a meteorologist would..." The lawyer suddenly got confused...

"A meteorologist gathers data from the devices prepared; studies the data inquired and broadcasts it either on a newscast, radiocast, or a newspaper..." That statement sounded like an excerpt from a textbook.

"Oh... I see. Thank you for elaborating for me." The lawyer said.

"You're welcome..." Fuuko took a sip of her latte they had ordered.

Another moment silence ensued. It was getting awkward and annoying to both of them.

"So...uh... this was the station that broadcasted the Rokuro case, right? The success of the broadcast that brought you international fame..." Fuuko commented, trying to break the silence for once.

"Actually, I didn't ask for that 'fame'..." The lawyer said, sulking in a joking manner...

"I bet that every single woman in the world drools over a picture of you..." The lady commented, with laughs at the end.

"As if the girls back at high school flooded the whole campus with it already... What's next? The whole world!? Come on... Give me a break..." Tokiya added the joke, making the both of them laugh and catching someone's attention...

Feeling a little better, both felt a sense of nostalgia in their high school days... It seems as if nothing has passed between those seven years...

"Kirisawa-san...?" A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

Both turned to see a young man about Recca's height, black short spiky hair and a uniform consisting of blue vest, a black shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans...

"I-Is it you Kirisawa-san...?" He still inquired, expecting an answer...

"Why, yes. It is me... What can I do for you?" The said lady replied.

"Uh, it's me... Takahiro Zen... From the Journalism Department, remember? The one who always trips into you...?"

"Ohhh... Oh yeah, I remember... Zeny-chan! How are you!?" The lady squealed in delight.

_- Zeny-chan...? --_ Tokiya smiled... _–- So Fuuko's still giving nicknames, huh...? -_

"What happened to your greased-up hair, your oversized glasses, your braces...your..."

"Easy! Easy, Fuuko-chan! I'm a certified journalist. If I still keep that kind of appearance, I'm fired..." He proudly beamed.

"This is Takahiro Zeny-chan... Every 6:30 in the morning, whenever I go to class, I better make sure to stop at one corner, because I know he might crash into me!!!" The wind goddess recalled as she laughed.

"Errgh... That's too much, Fuuko-san...You see... I always wake up pretty late so I'm always in the rush! But... could this be the famous Mikagami Tokiya-sama?" Zen asked as he saw the supposed person.

"Yup, up close and personal..." Fuuko beamed proudly...

"O-Ohhh... Mi-Mikagami-sama! I must say it is truly an honor to finally meet you! All I can say is that I am truly moved by all the work you've done... E-especially the recent ones when..." The young man took the lawyer's hand and shook it rather vigorously that Tokiya was like being electrified.

"U-Uh... Takahiro-san, please take a seat with us." He said, trying to stop the wild shaking which gave the lady a smile. _– I wish I still have my Ensui... –_

Eventually the new comer found a chair and sat beside them with a much excited spirit. "So..." He began. "How long have you two known each other...?"

"Back at high school In fact, we're neighbors...!" A simple answer but not a really understandable reaction...

"High school...!? Neighbors!?" Takahiro exclaimed. "How lucky you are Kirisawa-san...!

"Uh-huh... He was Mi-chan!" She beamed with a sweatdrops on her forehead.

"Ehhh? Mikagami... Mi-cha- Oh...I see... It's just I couldn't believe it was Mikagami-sama you were talking about back then..."

- Oh great... I will be known forever as 'Mi-chan'... And Fuuko told it to an amateur reporter... It will be on the news in no time... –

"But, what brings you here in Hiramatsu Broadcasting Station...?" The young journalist asked.

"I'm here to apply..." Came the lady's reply. "Mi-chan's just here to assist me... We just... had a high school reunion... last night..."

Fuuko looked at Tokiya. The latter nodded, indicating that she did the right thing...

"Oh, I see... Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go...!" Zen got up from his seat and so did the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the three walked across the street, a certain taxicab was near the café. The driver slid his window up again. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yes, Master... I have the Ensui and Fuuko wielders on my trail... Of course, sir... I will not fail you... Yes... I shall deliver you the two... alive..."

With that, the driver had hung up, closing fully the window and turned the radio on for some heavy rock music...

"Hmph..." He muttered. "These kids are too easy..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, Kirisawa Fuuko... I must say it is truly a surprise that you have come here..." A woman in her fifties spoke as she started reading the resume.

Fuuko has finally passed her resume... But not just to anybody... Takahiro introduced Fuuko to Hiramatsu Akiko, CEO and owner of the Hiramatsu Broadcasting Corporation.

Fuuko was shy at first, but since this is the only place she can apply at the moment, she figured she should do her best. The interview took about an hour, although, it felt more like a chat than an interview.

"So... You live in a neighborhood very near here, I see." The CEO said as she scanned thru the first page.

"Yes, I've been there since I was born..." Fuuko replied.

"Well, you have considered the nearest place to work, I see..."

A moment of silence ensued. Finally, Akiko held her head up with a smile...

"Congratulations, Kirisawa Fuuko. You are now a new member of the Hiramatsu Broadcasting Corporation as meteorologist/weather broadcaster..."

"Why, thank you so much, Hiramatsu-sama!" Fuuko shook her new boss's hand excitedly.

"You're welcome..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tokiya waited by the door of CEO room. He had waited for almost an hour. And God knows how impatiently he waited... As eyes of reporters stare greedily for a new story and the ladies drool with stupor...

"Errr... Are you OK, Mikagami-sama...?" Takahiro asked suddenly who happened to pass by.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." Tokiya answered in that very familiar manner that we all grew to love... (Ahehehe...)

"Oh... Well, just asking..." Takahiro said.

"So how exactly did you and Fuuko met...?" Came the question of a usually silent lawyer.

"Errgh... Well, why do you ask...?" Zen asked, a little too shy to talk about it...

"Just curious. I can see that she was happy to see you again." The silver-haired young man answered.

"Oh... err... Well, you see... I was still a freshman. And she was a sophomore... It was almost the end of the Lunch break before my Communicating Arts class while she to her Meteorology... The bell rang... And I realized I was going to be late again... I rushed to the door... And just seconds... I crashed in to her... getting her clothes dirty in the process..." He rubbed his head with his right hand as he grinned sheepishly...

"Well..." Tokiya had to smile... "First impressions are very important... So, she got, huh?"

"Oh... She was boiling mad, sir... I have never apologized to anyone so foolishly... And she said something about I reminded her of a nose-pierced mongoloid begging on his knees for forgiveness... Only this time, I was a skinny geek as if I didn't eat anything at all..."

Tokiya bit his tongue in order not to laugh. It was obvious that she was talking about Domon on his knees... "O-Oh... really... Did that surprise you...!?"

"Well, yes... When I usually see her, she's quiet... She was like homesick or something..."

"Apparently, you reminded her of an obsessed suitor of hers during the high school days... He usually does the 'begging' on his knees thing... I guess you brought back the old her when you did that..." Came the explanation.

"Oh, really!? Gee..." Zen realized...

"Well, what happened next...?"

"Well, actually, after she said that. She suddenly laughed. As if it actually felt good. Maybe it was like you said. It reminded of her some memories... And she apologized quickly..." The journalist continued his story. "Soon after that, we became close friends. She defends me from the varsity bullies... I help her if needed. We study together... And well, when she graduated, I was kind of lonely after that..."

"I'm sure she felt the same..." Tokiya assured him.

"You're right. That's why I will be working with you, Zeny-chan..." A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation...

"Really! You got hired! That's great!" The journalist jumped with joy and 'hugged' his best friend.

"Well, now... You have to give me a tour around here, you know..." Fuuko told him afterwards...

"Sure..." With that, the trio started moving...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was getting late and yet Zen was still with Tokiya and Fuuko on their way to their homes.

"So, Zeny-chan... Do you have a story that you're working on?" Fuuko asked as they walked.

"Uh-huh... Well, it's more of a feature story, actually... I've been investigating about the mysterious death of the late multimillionaire Mori Kouran from seven years ago..."

Tokiya and Fuuko stared at each other for a moment. This is not a good sign.

"Well, you see... When he died, strange things happened. He was known as the most generous millionaire in the world. But during the time he was alive, criminal ratings soared high. Drug abuse records were up as well. After his death, all those went low... Coincidence? I think not... You see, in one of Mori's mansions, in their underground passages, there hidden secret passages of science labs using real humans as experiments... Numerous corpses were found. A mansion with special headquarters for Kouran's special fighters trained and armed to the teeth... There is even a discovered mansion wherein its underground basement was an actual arena, a huge one...for a real battle. The crime lords and gangs battle it out for their lives or for money. While Kouran's other rich acquaintances gamble their money during a 'battle'. That's why they hire their own 'fighters' just like a wrestling or a boxing match only this time the match is where your life is on the line..."

"T-that's horrible...!" Fuuko exclaimed, remembering the nastiest memories of her teenage life.

"Well, it is horrible but it's true... We've been investigating all about it. The evidence tells everything." Zen said, truly misunderstanding what Fuuko meant.

"I thought you were a journalist..." Tokiya teased. "You look like a secret agent to me..."

"Oh no... It's just that I was given an assignment about what has happened to all of Mori Kouran's riches went when he died... Turns out it became like discovering Mori Kouran's dark side, though..." Zen explained.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought that the always picked on poor boy in Kyoto University would actually get the biggest feature story of the year! When is this actually going to be broadcasted?"

"Well... we're still gathering more information. I guess I gave you a thriller, huh...?" Zen replied.

"Well... you got me, Takahiro-san..." Tokiya complimented. But at the back of his mind, he was mumbling...

– _Duh... We were actually in those battles we were talking about... You could even interview us, you know... Too bad it can't happen... –_

"Oh, this is my apartment... I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Kirisawa-san." Zen said as he took the keys from his pocket.

"Ok... Bye!" The couple both waved goodbye as they walked...

"I have to admit he was indeed a good journalist. Everything about the UBS and the SODOM will be revealed if he gets the chance to broadcast it ..." Tokiya commented.

"Well, let's just hope he won't discover that we were once part of those tournaments..." Fuuko said.

"Well, I'm the silent type. If he ever finds out, it would be your 'fault'..." Tokiya accused teasingly...

"Hey! That's so rude..." Fuuko pinched his arm and they both laughed.

"Well..." Tokiya said after they both have clamed down. "It's really late... Gee... did we really stay at the station for that long...?"

"Um... It is dead quiet in this street... It feels like we're being followed..." Fuuko said getting a little worried.

"C'mon... Don't tell me you still remember what Kagero-san showed us last night..." Tokiya said.

"Well... I'm not afraid of being aware of our situation, Mi-chan...!" Fuuko said.

Suddenly, Tokiya looked at the back...

"What...?"

"I think somebody is following us..." Tokiya said. His over serious tone was back. "We better hurry..."

The couple walked a little faster.

A shadow looked up from a hidden corner...

"Master... They have noticed me. I need more men..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yanagi sighed as she finished writing some papers. She carefully placed those in their respected folders. She was happy she got to finish them so as not to have a lot of financing problems in the way while taking care of the children at the day care center...

_Krrriiinnngg!_

Just then, the phone rang. The brunette stood up to pick it.

"Hello, Sakoshita Yanagi speaking! Ganko-chan? Why is your voice shaking...? What!? Tokiya and Fuuko aren't still at home... Well, may be you're just thinking about what Kagero-san showed last night... Maybe, they both enjoy each other's company or something... Huh!? A note... on your doorstep!?"

Yanagi soon became worried. "OK...OK... I'll call Recca-kun! You call Kaoru-kun's place. I'm sure Domon is still there..."

With that she hanged the phone and quickly dialed the number of her fiancé with shaking hands...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mi-chan... I could definitely hear footsteps..." Fuuko said as she and Tokiya were walking. Thankfully, they have reached their neighborhood.

But, the footsteps seemed to keep on following...

"Ssssh..." Tokiya whispered. "We have to act natural." Fuuko nodded as she let out the biggest sigh of her life...

Suddenly, the footsteps were getting louder.

"Mi-chan... Is it just me or the footsteps are like multiplying...?" She looked at him... Tokiya, in his serious look, was not a good sign.

The two have been walking fast. Their feet couldn't take another step. But it's their fear that drives them to do so...

Then... the footsteps stopped. It was dead quiet again... Tokiya halted and looked back again.

"Well?" Fuuko asked...

"I guess we got paranoid..." Tokiya concluded and they both sighed.

Both started to walk normally again.

"Whew... That scared me..." Fuuko found her voice. "It just came from out of nowhere..."

Tokiya could only nod.

But as they were turning to one corner, the footsteps returned... It was louder and it felt like running...

"M-Mi-chan...?" Fuuko looked at him.

"Come on... Let's run!" With that, he took her hand and ran...

They ran to dark hidden alleys... Maybe that way they could lose those pursuers.

But that didn't stop the footsteps to actually sound louder and faster than before...

"M-Mi-chan... They're still following!"

"Let's try this way!!!" Tokiya shouted as he led her to the darkest alley yet.

But as they entered, they both realized it was a dead end...

- Damn – Tokiya cursed himself. If only, he had his Ensui. He would've gotten rid of the pursuers from the start...

"Mi-chan... What are going to do now!?" Fuuko was breathing heavily. She couldn't run any faster because of her heels.

She felt Tokiya's grip on her hand tightened.

"Don't worry... I won't let them hurt you... No matter what..." Tokiya finally said as he waited for the footsteps to come closer...

The footsteps finally came to halt... Tokiya and Fuuko could see 5 figures... But they couldn't tell who they were in the dark.

Then, a lone figure stepped closer and...

"Why the hell were you running!?!" The voice complained as it was panting heavily...

Both looked at each other... The voice belonged to...

"Kaoru..." Tokiya managed to say the voice's name.

Soon enough, one by one, the whole group appeared from the darkness and into moonlight.

"Well!? We were all worried! We were searching for you all over the neighborhood. And then, when we saw you, you guys started running, we had to catch up with you as well." The young man continued to rant and complain.

"Tokiya-kun! Fuuko-san!" It was Yanagi this time. "I'm so glad you're both alright..."

"What... What happened?" Fuuko asked enraged.

"Fuuko-neesan..." A small voice from Ganko was heard. She was crying. And she rushed to hug her older sister...

"Ganko-" Fuuko was surprised. What the hell is happening...?

"T-there was a doorbell... I answered it. Thinking it was finally you and nii-san. B-But there was no one at the door... Then I found a note left behind..." Ganko was choking in tears...

"Ganko-chan called me right away... She sounded so scared that I got worried so I called Recca..." Yanagi explained.

"When I heard it... I told her and the other to meet up in my place and we started finding you guys! Then, you started to run like heck! What happened...!?" Recca finished.

"Somebody was following us..." Tokiya answered sternly.

Gasps of shocks and fear were heard. The teen blonde hugged her sister tightly.

"We were too relaxed... What my mother showed us is really serious..." Recca concluded.

"So what are we going to do now...?" Domon asked. "Almost all of us have jobs, have to go to schools, and other things... Anyone could be the one following us..."

"We just have to remember that common trademark our pursuers had..." Recca said, remembering the accessories, tattoos and the burning of his right arm.

"No... They are different." A stern voice from the shadows rose...

The whole group turned to see Kagero appearing once again...

"Ma... what's going on...?" Recca asked...

"I'm afraid I have underestimated our new enemies... I have to take you all in our secret Hokage hideout. You all must stay there for the night..."

The group looked at each other and nodded...

With that, Kagero quickly released a shadow separating into 7 stems absorbing the 7 members of Team Hokage into the ground...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He cursed himself for not catching them sooner as he was driving home with his familiar taxicab.

He heard his cell phone ringing...and answered it.

"Master... I am sorry I have failed you... I am ready for your punishment..." He answered with regret and submission.

A cruel laughter was heard from the other line... "No need to worry... From what I have heard, they no longer use their madougu..."

"Oh... that's a shame, Master. What are we to do? Our goal is to obtain the madougu of the Hokage Ninja..." The driver asked.

"Well, you stirred fear in the group, my loyal servant. I'm sure they will have to get back their madougu again for protection." Came the eerie reply...

"So, what is it that you want me to do, Master...?" He asked yet again.

"Well, your sole purpose is just stir fear into their hearts...! With that, my plan has been set to motion... As for you, I have no more use for you... you useless scumbag!!!"

"Sir..?"

Then suddenly, an over speeding truck hit the taxi. It had hit the front face of the car. The people who happened to pass by came running to help...

But it was too late...

There he was... The driver's body was covered in blood... The glass from the front has pierced his whole body...

And there was his cell phone still being held by bloody right hand...

And if you were lucky, you can hear a ring of evil laughter in the cell phone...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (00000 (KAWAII HANA) 00000) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AUTHOR HAS FINALLY UPDATED...**

Ehehehehe... I am so sorry I have this fic little attention. But, oh well, I'm going nuts over this fic...

Anyway, please leave a review...OK...

I know there are better ToFuu fics... But at least give this one a try... Kay?

Well, thank you for reading and...

**SAYONARA!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**REUNION OF THE HEARTS**_

_**-Kawaii Hana-**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own any of the characters in FOR... although; one particular clumsy character there is mine.

The other names in there came from the seiyuu or voice actors of the anime. Obviously, I don't own them either...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 5: It's Time...**

It was **unbelievable**...

To think that they had been once wielders of the legendary madougu from the ancient Hokage clan from 7 years ago, she could only smile at what she was seeing now...

7 years ago, they were **goofy, clumsy, **_(or one angsty)_** teenagers** who had the utmost responsibility of holding the most precious weapons _(or power)_ of their ancestors. They were too young to hold such power. But, it was just one tournament that proved their worth...

And now, they were productive **citizens of modern-day Japan** – just as it should be...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sweet wake-up calls from the birds rose up to the air... The golden rays of sunlight lit the dark room of two figures sleeping beside each other. The older woman opened her eyes first and soon she stretched up and yawned. She gently rubbed her sister's back who was still comfortably asleep and whispered in a soft voice.

"Hey, Ganko... Time to wake up."

The blonde teen girl moaned. "Five more minutes... Call me when it's time for breakfast..."

The purple head rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face. Her sister can be **a weird one** sometimes...

"Err... Ganko? I can't make breakfast... We are not at home, remember?"

From that point, the girl sat up quickly. "Huh?" She took a minute to look around... and sweatdropped – a huge one at that...

"Oh yeah... We're in Kagero-san's house... Ehehehe..."

"It's more like she transported us back to time... We are in an old house... We slept on a futon... And look, we're wearing kimonos for heaven's sake!" Fuuko said.

"So, what are we goin' to do?" The girl inquired.

"Well, we go out... And see if everyone's up."

And so both girls stood up and stretched... **the modern way...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He thought of his clients... They were probably **going frantic** because he was not answering any of his calls and his cell phone could not receive any signal.

Tokiya Mikagami smiled at that thought... At least for one day, he doesn't have to do anything.

His hair, tied up in a ponytail as always, was flying from the breeze that came his way as he stood upon the cliff. He looked below and saw forests, clean natural bodies of water and rice farmlands ready to be harvested in a few days...

He felt like some sort of a samurai watching... Patrolling over the hills... For a slight movement of the enemy...

It was because...

"Tokiya-dono... Has the enemy crossed our borders?" A female voice suddenly was heard imitating a common line from samurai movies.

"Don't worry, Fuuko-hime... I will protect you..." His voice was surprisingly serious.

But about a split second later, they threw **a fit of laughter** at what they just did...

"Seriously, Tokiya, you look a real-life samurai... Considering your serious demeanor and that long silver hair..."

"And I must say you look beautiful in that kimono..." Tokiya complimented back.

"Why, thank you..."

This time, Fuuko didn't have any make-up on and her blushing can be easily noticed. Luckily, Tokiya looked back at the view and failed to notice Fuuko's reaction.

The purple-haired suddenly noticed that somehow Tokiya was... quiet. Well, duh... He's always been like that. But, this time, his eyes were **at peace**. It was as if he wanted to be in that spot forever.

It was this that Fuuko couldn't help but to go closer to him.

"You seemed quite relaxed, there..."

He smiled and sighed. "Well, Mikagami Tokiya just got calmed down by a mere sight of rice fields and lakes…"

Consciously and carefully, the purple-haired lady went closer to get to see the view from below. She sighed and raised a brow at him. "Is this Mikagami Tokiya from high school…Or rather the self-spoken world-famous lawyer of all time? I don't think I see the anti-social aura anymore…"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow at her as well. "Well, I don't think you're Kirisawa Fuuko, either… She's more fun to be with, you know…"

"Wha-!? Why you…?" Fuuko nudged his shoulder and both laughed.

Hmm… Why in the world are they laughing when… they are **pretty much aware** that they're **both in danger**…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ohayo, Ganko-chan!!!" A long auburn haired girl named Yanagi in a pink kimono happily greeted the young teenager as she sat by the porch of outside the house.

Most of the people were already awake when the Kirisawa sisters had gone out of the house. While Fuuko went off to look for Tokiya, Ganko merely stayed put.

"Ah… Ohayo, Yanagi-neesan… What's up?" Ganko replied.

"Ehhh… You're supposed to be merrier than that, Ganko-chan…" The 20 year old fang boy _(or young man)_ suddenly appeared behind the healer. He was wearing a beige-colored ukata along with the sandals to match.

The blonde girl sighed. "Just tired from last night, I guess…"

"Well, you were crying up a whole pail full back then…," Said the young man as he sat near Ganko.

"Well, changing the topic… Tokiya-kun and Fuuko-chan are awfully friendly nowadays… Isn't that great, Ganko-chan!?" Yanagi squealed as if she was the teenager but weirdly the blonde teen was still staring down.

"Ganko-chan… What's wrong? You're usually excited when it comes to this…"

"Can we stop the whole matchmaking for a while…?" The blond teen suddenly said… with her face still looking down.

"Eh…?"

"Geez, Ganko… This is so not you…" Kaoru grumbled.

"All I ever thought about was making Tokiya-niisan and Fuuko-neesan ending up together… I totally forgot about the danger we got ourselves into… Last night, I was deliriously happy Neesan was not yet home because I thought Tokiya-niisan already asked her out… Everything is going to be great… or so I thought… And then… I saw that note…"

She was bursting tears again. Kaoru took the initiative to pat her shoulder.

"Please… don't cry, Ganko-chan… Come on, they're both safe now…" Yanagi said calmly and gently…

"We just got lucky Kagero-san took us here… but what if…," Saying that just made the blonde teen to sob even more.

Kaoru sighed. "OK… We'll stop this matchmaking scheme until everything's back to normal. But, you know what why don't you something else?"

The blonde girl looked at him as she wiped her tears. "Huh? What do exactly mean?"

Kaoru merely smiled. "Believe in niisan and neesan… They are **strong people**… **We all know that**… I know it's been a long while since the UBS but… I still believe **the strength that made us win** that tournament is still here within us… We might be in a bit of trouble but I'm sure **we'll make it… again and again**!"

He looked at down Ganko and sighed. "All we gotta do is to believe, right?"

Ganko looked down at knees again to hide her already noticeable blush. "Y-yeah…"

Yanagi smiled. The youngest members of the Team Hokage have all grown up – not just physically but also in the inside as well. Somehow, a brief separation of 4 years was not so bad after all…

And not to mention the fact that even these matchmakers themselves are having a little **'mutual understanding' to each other as well**…

Yanagi sighed again. **Love just comes in many unexpected moments…**

She totally agrees to that… She had experienced that first-hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aaah… Fuuko-chan!"

She turned to see who had called her and expected it was Domon…

"Kyaahhh…" His eyes were watery- as if he was crying tears of joy **(in exaggerated manner)**"My Fuuko-chan's so beauutiiifulll in that lovely turquoise kimono… Aaah! I feel as if you were a princess longing for me to save you from the clutches of an evil warlord."

Fuuko sweat dropped. What on earth has this gorilla been imagining for 4 years?

"Fear not, Fuuko-hime… I will always protect you from the warlords and their heartless minions…" The wrestler was on his knees and a fiery aura somewhat gave a depth to his… ergh… proclamation…

And Tokiya formed a nerve. **Who the hell was the warlord** the Mongoloid was talking about…? He's flaming jealous again, isn't he?

"Uhhh… Domon?" Fuuko began.

"Yes… Hime-sama…" Domon's eyes were full of expectations… and dreams… and **all sorts of imaginations…**

"Uhhh… You can let go of my hand now." She said so casually and simply that…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The poor wrestler broke into pieces like those of glass. In his 'world', the skies are dark. The ground was tearing itself… And he was there alone… **Like a defeated samurai**… So to speak, Domon's world is falling apart… _(again)_

"Fuuko-chan… why? Why haven't you still realized my undying love for you after all these years…? Every fight I engage to during those wrestling tournaments… I have given my all because it's all for you…"

"OK, OK… Well said, Domon… Now get up." Fuuko merely patted his shoulder twice and acted as if **she hadn't heard anything** which made the poor Domon upset than ever…

Tokiya sighed with a faint smiled formed on his face. In this situation when Domon goes berserk, Fuuko would have punched him to the very deep depths of the universe… He began to wonder if she ever by chance went **through an anger management therapy** or something of the like…

"Mi-chan… Don't you think your clients are panicking right now!?" The lady's attention has turned back to the silver-haired man.

"Oh no… Fortunately, I don't have any appointments today." Tokiya replied, noticing the gorilla was already sending him about a gazillion death glares now…

"What about you…? Weren't you hired when we came to the Hiramatsu Corps.? Don't you think Takahiro-san would be worried that you aren't there at the first day of work…?" It was Tokiya's turn to ask.

"Oh, don't worry… I got hired by the CEO alright. But it actually takes days to process all that paperwork. And I don't think there's a desk waiting for me anyway…" Fuuko replied.

Meanwhile, Domon was going gaga by just a simple conversation between his _'beloved'_ and his _'rival'_… Just merely seeing Tokiya chatting and answering Fuuko's every question in such a carefree manner made him boiling jealous. And who the hell is this 'Takahiro-san'?

Tokiya, who had long taken notice of this, started to talk to him for a change. "Well, Domon, what do you do when there's no tournament or something like that?"

Domon made a dumbfounded look. "Ehh… Well, I help my mother with her flower shops."

"Flower shops? So I guess the money you earned from your wrestling matches is used to expand your family's livelihood… That's so sweet of you, Domon…" Fuuko commented – which led the wrestler to another charade of over exaggerated tears.

"Aahh… I am so happy…" He sniffed, **suddenly with a tissue** to accompany him. "Yes, Fuuko-chan, even I have turned to this… I am still the Ishijima Domon who still cares for his mother and the one whom you have spent your childhood days with…"

A sweat drop. "Err… Yeah. I'm glad to hear that…," Came the response from the purple-haired lady.

"Yo!!!… How's everyone there?" Another primate decided to join the crew _(In Tokiya's POV)_. As like the other males in the group, the flame boy wore the exact same style of clothing as the others.

"Hey, Recca… Just talking." It was Fuuko who replied.

"Eh? Did I hear that right?" He placed a hand on his left ear for effect. "You guys are talking. That's quite hard to believe. I mean Mikagami talking to us – **the trio of monkeys**… Ehehehehe…"

The four of them started laughing as it brought back a lot of memories. Well, it was unbelievable… to see how Tokiya found friendship within the trio when in fact the first time he got them to notice him is by beating Recca to a pulp…

Geez… Sometimes, **first impressions are not that important**…

"So, Recca, where's Yanagi?" Fuuko came to ask.

"She's with Ganko and Kaoru… "The flame boy replied as stood by the cliff like the others.

"If you ask me, that Kaoru and Ganko are awfully friendly to each other." Domon said.

"Well, they aren't the little kids anymore…" Tokiya commented. "But nevertheless…"

"They're still too young." All three completed his statement which made Tokiya to smile.

"Well… I guess **your minds are evolving**, huh…?"

Another fit of laughter…

Another moment of ease and of fun…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She smiled at them. They have **grown in every aspect**… what used to be careless, goofy and happy-go-lucky youngsters are now… adults doing their part in this modern world.

She then beheld a sad face. If only she could do something to **put them back to that carefree life**…

They have given up those weapons… They had forgotten about it…

Why would they be returned only **to put danger in their lives… again?**

She sighed deeply…

No… She'll have to trust them… They have **gone through this before…**

They can do it again…

**Maybe even better…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was not long after Recca joined the group did the rest came.

"Hi, everyone…" Ganko who **was now feeling better…**

A stomach growl was heard echoing through the place. **OK, maybe she's not that better.**

"Whew…Ganko… It echoes till the ends of the earth!" Kaoru teased.

"Aah mou… That's not funny, Kaoru-kun…" The blonde teen whined. "Mou… I'm really hungry."

And another fit of laughter was heard…

"Hungry? Why come in the house…" Her stern voice caught their attention the second she spoke.

They did so and what awaited them… were native Japanese dishes more than enough to fill up the empty stomachs that were suddenly growling at the sight of such a buffet.

"Aaah... Ma?" Recca began. "Errr… When did you…!? I for one, did not hear anything or smell anything for that matter…."

"I agree…" Tokiya began, too.

"Me too…" Yanagi chirped in as well as did the others.

Kagero surprisingly let out a smile… A rare moment even rarer than Tokiya…

"Hmph… Even in cooking, a ninja should do so in complete secrecy." Kagero said sternly… only to be followed with another fit of but quiet laughter in which she also joined in as well.

"Man…" Kaoru began. "Let's all stop laughing and start eating… I'm beginning to feel an earthquake inside me!"

Nobody disapproved of that… as all of them sat down eagerly for the meal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was not a family of Japanese eating together during old times. Despite the clothes, the tools used for eating and the structure of the house itself, I swear…this isn't an old setting for a Japanese family eating together…

Because we are in the 21st century, remember…?

Although… one **can consider these people as a family already.**

And a strange one at that…

There was the mother serving the food to her 'children' even though she does not look like one… As she seems to be as young as the others appear to be… But her caring demeanor and her genuine smile are unmistakably **like those of a mother… **

The first to be seen was a young man probably in his 20's. His long silvery hair was flowing perfectly with his watery blue robes. He is seen to be quiet , self-composed and well… uhm… The typical loner… That is assumed until he politely helps **pass a side dish to a certain lady** not too far… One could say he stands like that of an eldest son.

Just across him was an equally attractive purple head. Her hair tied up so as not to get in the way while eating. In all aspects, this young woman **can be the big sister you can look up to**. In fact, she has one little sister that can tell you loads of what they did together…

Speaking of that little sister, well… she's not the little girl we are used to see anymore… But we can see the obvious childishness in her… In many ways, this blond teen girl is considered **to be the family's 'baby'**… However, we are yet to see what she can do…

Next to her is the second to the youngest… Around 7 years ago, he was just like any other kid goofy and happy-go-lucky but dead serious and overly-focused when the situation asks for it. Now, with a brain like his, he might just have to do greater things yet… And now both of these youngsters have grown up in some way, I think **I can see sparks somewhere, don't you…?**

To the other side of the table was what we call the **'sweethearts' of the family**. It was pretty clear, though. His hand was placed on her waist as they ate… Just like he purple-haired best friend, her long brown hair was tied up. One could say both of them have gone a long way before they can happily be together… In fact, the sound of wedding bells can be heard soon enough…

Last but not least… is him. Well, if you're pertaining to his size, he surely does not count being the last. From the very start of their friendship till now, this big guy never cease to make many people laugh in either his goofy, clumsy ways or his exaggerated ways of proclaiming his love… Considering these attributes, he's kind of like **the family's clown**. But deep inside, he also possesses **some sensitivity in him** that he doesn't want to show…

With that said, there is your one taste of one big happy family… Though different in many aspects, they have learned to love and respect one another…

And with this, a bond has been formed. A strong bond that has kept them together even after a brief separation of four years…

But… **That bond has to be unmercifully tested yet again…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alriiigghhht… That was a great meal! I'm stuffed!" Recca exclaimed as he got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it… It's been a long time since all of you last came to the house…" Kagero mused out loud.

"Awww, it's been almost 4 years since we were together in this house, huh?" Yanagi said.

"Hey, Fuuko-chan,,, remember when Recca whipped off those Three idiots when we first came here!?" It was Domon who said that… rather loudly…

"Yeah… I remember that one…"

"Eh heh… Wasn't that a weird experience!?"

It was indeed. Just right after these certain group of mismatched teenagers have successfully saved Yanagi and a certain high school teacher, Kagero had invited them over to the very same place they are now…

A powerful message was revealed that day…

A message that would **change a certain flame master's life** and his friends'…

3 years later… A certain silver-haired young man had announced to his friends that he would leave them for college. Many were shocked, speechless and **for a certain one… hurt…**

And that was yet another powerful message…

Kagero sighed. This secret hideout has been a sacred place for all of the Hokage. It was the **birth place** of the very first flame master. In other words, it was when the clan of legendary ninja has been formed. It was **the safe haven** for all the wounded soldiers, risking their lives in battle…

It was where the **idea of an elemental weapon** or a Madougu has come into form…

It was when she, then just a a normal foot soldier, **met him**… the head of the Hokage Ninja…

It was where **she had stay hidden for over 4 centuries** while trying to find her long-lost son.

And the rest? Well, you guys know it…

"Hey guys… Haven't you noticed that something life-changing happens when we come here…?" Recca asked, figuring as much…

"Yeah… Like Kagero being Recca's mother…"

"Or when Mi-chan told us that he has to leave for Tokyo University…"

"Hehehe… Hmm… Wonder's what's next!?"

As if she was waiting for someone to say that, Kagero stood up catching everyone's attention…

"I guess… this place is a milestone for those who are of the Hokage… From over many generations… till now…"

There was silence as the young people listened intently to what Kagero was about to say…

"Do you remember…," She began. "The time when I took away the madougu from you… That was 7 years ago."

Each of them made a nod. Somehow, they know **where this is going to**…

"I took it all because I thought that the battles were already over. That this modern era has no more interest in us but **just of bunch of history books and artifacts**…"

She paused. "But some did take a different interest… But an interest solely on our madougu…"

"For over 400 years, I walked on this world… I have seen the wars that scarred this country… And every time a war breaks out, it gets more dangerous, bloodier… Like that war when it destroyed Hiroshima!"

The othesr gulped. They know she was talking about World War II…

"I realized…" Kagero continued. "That in every war, a new deadlier weapon is brought about causing more lives and destruction… "

"What do you mean, Ma? The ones chasing us want to get **the Madougu to use for war!?**" Recca interrupted.

"I wish it would be that easy… But no… **They plan to sell it… To foreign countries!**" Kagero answered.

Gasps of shock were heard.

Even Tokiya himself found his own mouth agape.

_- Of course! These bastards plan to secretly sell the Madougu to the US or some European country as a weapon of war – an originally Japanese-made weapon still dangerous enough to create chaos… -_

"S-Sell it!? But… That's outrageous!" Fuuko voiced her disgust. "What the heck are they thinking?"

"No one knows what their corrupted minds are made of but… this has left me no choice." Kagero said and did a seal…

Then, from out nowhere, **certain objects appeared** before Tokiya, Fuuko, Kaoru, Ganko and Domon…

It was no doubt their own madougu…

"H-hey… this is the Kougan Anki!!!" An **excited Kaoru** held it again after so many years…

"Yey! My Kata Kugutsu!" Squealed an **overjoyed Ganko**.

"Hey… it's the Dosei no Wa!!! Man, I missed this thing! And the Kuchibashi-O and the Tetsugan!!!" Domon also could not contain **his delight**.

**Fuuko simply smiled** and wore a certain madougu on her arm. "Ha! This Fuujin still fits… And I'm sure the Oni no Tsume will…"

And lastly was Tokiya… He never voices out what he really feels. But, the **rest can tell how happy he i**s… To be able to hold the Ensui again… the Mikagami family heirloom…

"I know… that his is supposed to be a moment worth rejoicing…"Their squeals of joy were one again interrupted by Kagero…

"But you must all know this… The moment you take back the madougu would mean you'll have to risk your life again in battles… And I'm sure that these upcoming encounters will be far more dangerous than UBS…" Her voice was dead serious as she ever had.

Another silence… but only for a split second as the same stern woman gave an encouraging smile . "Hmph… But, I'm sure you can all overcome it, right?"

"Hell yeah!!!" Recca said, standing up. "I'm sure guys are familiar with the _'protecting the hime'_ part… but this time, it goes like this…"

_- Oh no… Please not in that kind of style… -_ Tokiya thought.

Recca took a deep breath and then…

"Hey you! If you think I'm rusty for not fighting all this time, you thought wrong… Coz now I'm not only going to protect my hime but I'm also going to protect my friends!!!"

Each made a smile…

"So…" Recca continued and stretched his left arm in front… "Who's with me!?"

"Me!" Domon put his right hand on Recca's.

"Count me in!" Fuuko came next…

"Hey, me too…" Ganko squeezed in.

"Also me…!" Kaoru squeezed in, too…

"I'm with you, Recca-kun!" Yanagi joined in as well…

There was a brief pause but nevertheless…

"And last but not least… me!" Tokiya, had at last, put his hand on the group…

And then after a few seconds, they raised their hands and did a shout…

"Woooohhh!"

_-Geez… I know that was stupid but oh well…-_ Tokiya thought.

Kagero smiled for the umpteenth time today. Yes… They may have never fought for the last 7 years… but she knows what is the obvious thing to do…

She'lll just have to trust them…

**Because it was time…**

**The time where…**

**Team Hokage makes a comeback!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (00000 (KAWAII HANA) 00000) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Yeah… I know that ending was just as lame as the fires of hell…. But anyway, at least for once, I have a finished a chapter after so many… months!!! Wooohooo!!!!!!

OK… don't mind me … ehehe…

So… um… what do you guys think? Am I getting rusty? Was the humor lame? Was the grammar good? I mean, was my spelling of the madougu even correct?

Sorry! Sorry for the so overdue update… I'm so sorry… _(bows like crazy like how they do in Japan…)_

Well, anyway… The reason I suddenly had the urge to update my fics is because I kinda read some of your reviews. And man, I got so inspired!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!

Please review… pwease…

Oh well… been a long time since I did this but…

**Thanks for reading and…**

**SAYONARA!!!**


End file.
